mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Danzig vs. Jim Miller
Mac Danzig was trying to break a two-fight losing streak with hard-fought losses to Josh Neer and Clay Guida. Instead, Jim Miller picked up a dominant, bloody decision victory adding a third loss to Danzig's streak. The Fight The first round began. Miller threw some probing jabs. Miller was the more aggressive fighter. Miller landed a good counter, and Danzig got tagged. Miller landed a good combination, a nice leg kick and another combination. Miller got the takedown into half-guard. Miller landed a good elbow. Miller was looking to pass. Danzig landed some elbows from the bottom, some good ones. Danzig retained full guard. Miller landed a good elbow. Someone was bleeding. Yep, Danzig was bleeding big time from that last elbow. Miller landed another big elbow. Danzig landed some elbows from the bottom, desperate to end the fight as quick as he could. Miller landed another elbow. Danzig tried to stand but Miller shoved forward into the clinch and they exchanged big knees. Blood was all over Danzig's face, forehead and arm, just dripping out, it was on his eyebrow, which was swollen now. Miller got the takedown again against the fence. Danzig was working a rubber guard. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Miller landed a massive body kick. Miller landed a big left. Miller landed a good right, a headkick that grazed Danzig. Miller got another easy takedown into full guard, and landed some good body shots. Danzig was looking for an omoplata but Miller pulled out pretty easily. Miller landed another big elbow. Blood was all over Danzig's face. Danzig was looking for a kimura. Miller passed to half-guard and pulled out. Danzig retained full guard. Miller landed some big ground-and-pound to the cut and it was opened up again big, and Danzig was trying to cover up with one glove. Miller tried to pass. Danzig was defending effectively, constantly looking for submissions. Miller landed some more good elbows. Danzig landed some more elbows from the bottom. Miller landed some big shots from the top. Danzig landed some shots from the bottom, elbows. Miller landed some more elbows. The referee told them he wanted some action. Danzig briefly tried another kimura. Miller responded with some ground-and-pound. Danzig landed some elbows from the bottom. The referee stood them up. Blood was all over the Octagon. Miller missed another headkick. Danzig landed an inside leg kick. Miller landed a right hook. Danzig landed a body kick. Miller got the takedown and Danzig grabbed a tight guillotine but the second round ended. Danzig was extremely disappointed. The third round began and they touched gloves. Danzig landed a body shot and dodged a counter from Miller. Miller threw some missed probing strikes. Miller landed some right hooks. Danzig landed a good knee to the head and Miller capitalized with the takedown into full guard. Danzig was trying to stand and he did, into the clinch. Danzig landed a knee to the body and Miller responded with his own and they broke. Danzig looked exhausted and weak, possibly from blood loss. Miller landed a good jab. Miller landed an inside leg kick. Miller landed a Superman punch. Danzig landed a good right hand and stepped into a good knee to the body and Miller immediately capitalized with another takedown into full guard and landed a good elbow. Danzig landed some swift elbows from the bottom. Danzig worked a rubber guard but Miller pulled out. Danzig worked another rubber guard, possibly trying for an omoplata. Miller slid right out after a moment and landed some body shots. Miller passed to half-guard and Danzig grabbed the arm and began working for another kimura. Miller escaped however and he had Danzig's back. Miller got both hooks in. Danzig was trying to turn in to his guard. Miller locked in the rear-naked choke. It was sunk in but Miller rolled for the mount. Danzig reversed to side control and landed some big shots repeatedly, over and over. Miller tried to stand but Danzig was staying on top. The third round ended though. Danzig helped Miller up and they hugged. Jim Miller was the winner by unanimous decision.